


Dalton as conformity

by CyanoFal



Category: Glee
Genre: Archived from cyanoticfallacy blog, Dalton Academy, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanoFal/pseuds/CyanoFal
Summary: A note on the position of Dalton Academy in context of Glee's themes of individuality and assimilation - Originally posted on May 25, 2017 on cyanoticfallacy blog





	Dalton as conformity

I’ve never seen Dalton as safety. I’ve seen Dalton as conformity for survival.

Kurt escapes New Directions for the Warblers and is accepted on the condition of conformity. He doesn’t have to audition for the group but he has to audition for solos, the chance to be an individual, and his individuality is a threat to the Warblers’ society. Jane has to audition to even join the group because she immediately threatens their society. Her talent and existence as a Black woman definitely does not conform. Blaine escapes his high school and appears to thrive as the Warblers’ leader, but he isn’t a real person. He doesn’t get a real personality or any individual storylines until he transfers to New Directions. We don’t learn specifics about his backstory or even see his fashion sense until he’s in locations away from Dalton.

The first thing when Sebastian does when the Warblers try to get Blaine back is put him in a Warblers’ blaze. He strips him of his individuality by making him blend into the crowd again. Dalton is conformity while New Directions is individuality. Blaine becomes a real boy when he joins ND, Kurt regains his life, and Jane gets an avenue to express herself that Dalton would never give her.

And then Jane kind of gets pushed to the back in her storyline with Mason, back again with the focus on Spencer, and back again as the Warblers join New Directions. One token song featuring the girls in front is not liberation.


End file.
